A legend come true
by The Tale Master
Summary: When Ami gets attacked by a new warlord, will Ryo get there in time to save her? (Sailor moon/Ronin Warroirs crossover) chapter 4 now up!!!
1. Unknown Asailent

Disclaimer: I do not own ronin warriors or sailor moon, I just like messing around with them.  
  
  
Legend of the ronins.....  
  
Chapter one  
  
It was a clear, brisk winter day. So cold that the girl with blue-black hair had to zip up her coat more around the collar to keep warm, but at least there had been peace for six months strait, Ami Mizuno thought to herself. The breeze picked up again and she shivered against it and quickened her pace to a run so she could get home faster.  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Ami and the guy she just ran into lay sprawling on the ground. When Ami came to a realization of what she had just done she immediately apologized.  
"Oh I'm so sorry I must not have been watching where I was going." She said turning a little red as she helped a boy about her age up. He had shoulder length black hair, dark purple eyes and was wearing a red coat and black pants.  
"That's ok neither was I, my name's Ryo Sanda." Ryo said.  
"Ami Mizuno." She said as they shook hands.  
There was a sudden awkward silence between them.  
"Well I need to get going, my friends are waiting for me." Ryo said breaking the silence.  
"Yeah me too." Ami followed up, "nice meeting you."  
"You too." Ryo said.  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
She's cute Ryo thought as he walked back to his apartment.  
He's cute Ami thought as she headed to the Rei's place to study with everyone else.  
  
*************  
The dark abyss of time.   
*************  
  
Come Warlords of the old way. The time had come for us to break free of this prison which serenity enslaved us in. Out of the gloom two figures appeared.  
"Sire I am here." One of them said in a cold voice. His armor was icy blue with white spikes jutting out of every available surface. He was carrying a battlesythe. He was Iceblaze the symbol of betrayal glowed briefly on his forehead beneath his helmet.  
Iceblaze you are recognized  
"I live to serve my master." The other said. His armor was pure black with rectangle shoulder pads and spikes ends. The rest of his armor was like wildfire's but black instead of red. The symbol of death glowed on his forehead.  
Nightshade you are recognized. Now prepare to take over the known universe.  
With that the one known as the sum of all evils let lose a blast that it had been saving for years.  
The dark energy blasted forth ripping the fabric of time and letting the two warlords into the known. Existence to reek havoc on the ones that imprisoned them, the moon family.  
  
*************  
  
Ami was now almost to the Hino Temple, and for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Ryo.   
She had never felt this way about any guy before, sheesh Mina is going to LOVE this new gossip.  
Suddenly she felt chilled, as if some evil presence was watching her. She looked around but didn't see anything. So she hurried onward almost running.  
  
*************  
  
sailor mercury how unpleasant it is to see you. Iceblaze thought to himself. You will be the first to die in our revenge.....  
  
*************  
  
As soon as Ryo parted with Ami he felt an odd sence of foreboding, so much so that he started following her at a safe distance. He watched her quicken her pace and sped up to match her. He had never felt this way about any girl before, and he wanted to see her safely to her destination.  
He glanced back at her from his distraction just in time to see a blast of snow fly out of the nearby trees knocking her flat against a wall.  
Ryo broke into a run pulling a small orb out of his pocket as he did so, the symbol of virtue glowing brightly within.  
::Stop time::  
  
ARMOR OF WILDFIRE...TAO JIN!!!  
Red light swirled around Ryo in a familiar power, rose pedals swirled all around him instantly transforming him to full battle mode.  
  
::Resume time::  
  
now in his armor Ryo charged forward, leaving his facemask down to conceal his identity he hid in the shadows of a nearby building so see who he was up against.  
  
*************  
  
Ami didn't know what hit her, suddenly she was smashed into the wall of the building next to her so hard she almost lost contiousness. She looked up only to see a man wearing icy blue armor that seemed to have spikes coming out of every vertical surface. In his right hand he was holding a full blown battle scythe and his helmet prevented her some seeing his identity.  
"How unpleasant it is to see you PRINCESS MERCURY." He said in an icy voice.  
"How do you know who I am?!?!" Ami asked, shocked.  
"It dose not matter because you are about to face the fury of Freeze!!! He shouted angrily.  
With that he raised his scythe and charged.  
JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!! Lita shouted.  
MARS FIREBIRD CHARGE!!! Rei shouted.  
  
An electric bird of fire slammed an unprepared Iceblaze into the ground. But he quickly got up as if he was never hit.  
"How did he survive that?!?" A now nervous Mina asked.  
"Simple I am more powerful than you..." Iceblaze replied.  
"Look out!" Luna called as she arrived with Serena "he is too strong for you!!!"  
Iceblaze charged again on the unprepared scouts aiming his scythe for the still down Ami. Suddenly there was a flash of red and Iceblaze was knocked clear across the block and into a building wall, three stories up. Where Iceblaze was about to be now stood a thing the sailor scouts thought was legend,   
a Ronin Warrior.   
Iceblaze vaulted himself off the wall and landed a good twenty yards from the group.   
"A Ronin Warrior? HERE?!?" he said with panic in his voice before disappearing in a cloud of frost.  
"You better run..." Ryo commented. Then sheathed his Katanas and turned to see a group of five young girls staring at him.  
"We need to talk." Luna told the ronin, "Tonight at 10:00 at the Hino Temple?"   
All Ryo did was nod, then he launched himself into the air and out of site.  
Ami and the rest of the sailors just stared after him.  
  



	2. Troubled past

  
A/N: I FINALLY GOT THIS OUT OF MY FRIGGEN HEAD! **Falls off chair** anyway there isnt much action in this one but the next chapter will make up for it. =)  
  
  
A Legend Come True: Chapter 2  
  
  
Iceblaze stood on a hill looking at the power cables that fed the entire city. He slowly raised his right hand as the pointed ends of his fingers became ice spikes.  
"Icy fingers of death!" he shouted and the icicles shot from his hand slicing the power cables to ribbons.  
"Now they will all freeze in an icy tomb!! hahahahahah."   
his insane laughter echoed into the cold night.  
  
****  
  
Ryo transformed down to his sub armor when he landed, only a few feet away from the sliding glass door that was the back of Mia's place and quickly entered. The whole house was dark, except for a glow coming from the living room where he suspected there was a fire in the fire place. A shadow was cast in the glow and a moment later Rowen, his best friend, appeared in the entryway.  
"Hey Ryo, why are you in your armor? its not that cold." Rowen asked.  
"Oh I had I little run in with a new warlord." Ryo said as if it was nothing unusual, "and the sailor scouts."  
Rowen raised an eyebrow at this and both of them heard everyone else telling them to get in here and tell them about it.  
  
About half an hour later, 9:50 PM  
  
"So if this is a new warlord , what dose he want?" Kento asked.  
"Don't know," Ryo said, "it seems he wants to kill the sailor scouts though...."  
Ryo stopped in mid thought, suddenly remembering the meeting.  
"What time is it?" he suddenly asked.  
"About 9:50" Cye answered.  
"Okay." Ryo sighed, "that leaves us ten minutes to get to the Hino Temple." He looked at them all "boys were about to meet the sailor scouts."  
  
***  
at the Hino Temple  
***  
Rei walked into her room lighting a candle, the electricity had just gone out. As she walked to her bed to sit down she glanced at everyone in the room. To one side was Darian with Serena snuggled up against him, across from then Lita and Mina were tending to Ami, who had some bumps and bruises from her experience with, whoever that was.   
"Rei are you sure that he said Ronin Warrior?" Luna asked for the millionth time.  
"YES!" Rei answered trying to get the cat off of her case, "Why is it so important anyway we all know the legend of the ronins."  
"Because the ronins knew all of you in the moon kingdom." Luna stated.  
Realizing she had everyone's attention Luna continued. "I think its time you all know the tale. During the silver millennium the whole universe was at peace, until queen beryl came, but even before that there was an even greater battle being fought. Sometime before Serena's eighteenth birthday five young men arrived unexpectedly at the palace, each of them wore samurai armor of red, green, orange, light blue and dark blue. At first everyone was nervous, and the sailor's even when out to meet them in case there was trouble, which there was none they were the princes of elements, masters of space, earth, light, water, and fire.  
The news they brought was not good though, they told of on evil dynasty which was ready to attack earth at any moment lead by an evil warlord named Talpa." Luna paused a moment letting the sailors take all of this in before continuing.  
"When this army did attack queen serenity enlisted the ronins to fight, and fight they did. But when queen beryl attacked unexpectedly and serenity used the silver crystal, she inadvertently banished Talpa to the neither realm and killed the ronins. Who were then included in the transportation to earth to live again."  
Luna finished, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.  
A sudden knock at the door startled everyone, Rei went to answer it. What she saw when she opened the door was five very mean looking samurai warriors followed by a white tiger.   
Rei silently let them in and left them to wait in the sacred fire room while she went to get the others.  
  
"Guys their here." Rei said when she reentered her room.  
"Should we transform?" Serena asked.  
"I ..... don't know if we should." Rei answered uncertainly.  
"Why shouldn't we?" Lita asked Rei.   
"If we do we will never know who THEY are." She answered getting a little angry.  
Everyone else kept arguing until Ami said, "Why don't we transform and reveal ourselves if they do the same."  
The logic in what Ami said killed any further argument and everyone decided to transform.  
  
MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
MERCURY STAR POWER!!!  
  
MARS STAR POWER!!!  
  
JUPITER STAR POWER!!!  
  
VENUES STAR POWER!!!  
  
While the girls were powering up Darian threw a rose and turned into tuxedo mask.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The Ronins were standing in a group to one side of a fire that was in the center of the room.  
"Should we take off our face masks?" Cye asked. Rowen thought about it while Ryo looked at everyone else uncertainly.  
"If they show us their identity I think we should too." Rowen said finally, and everyone else nodded. Just then the sailor scouts walked in.  
They stood staring at each other for a long time before Serena broke the silence.  
"You must be the ronin warriors." She stated, Ryo nodded.  
"You must be the sailor scouts." Ryo stated.  
"That we are." Lita said proudly.  
"Right." Ami agreed, then asked the red one why he wanted to meet.  
"Its about the, warrior that attacked that girl today." Ryo said, "He's one of us."  
  



	3. Freeing the warrior

Slightly humorous and very serious all in one, this is a weird chapter. ^_^  
  
  
  
A Legend come true: chapter 3  
  
  
"He's What?!?" the ronins and sailors asked Ryo at the same time.   
"ok, before I continue I think that we should all power down." Ryo said and willed off his sub Armor and waited for the other to the same. The ronins looked at each other and willed of their respective armors.  
"Well?" Kento said when he saw the sailors hesitating.  
"Why do you want us to power down?" Ami asked.   
"I think that we should know who we are before we have to work together, because after you hear what I have to say, we will."  
"Well sailors, " Serena took charge," power down."  
There was a flash of light and five teenage girls stood in front of them. To the ronins each one of them was more beautiful than the last.  
"You were saying?" Rei getting a little impatient.   
"Yeah...he's my brother, when I was discovering my own powers from my trait of virtue, I remember my brother came to me one day.   
  
FLASH   
  
Tyler Ryo's older brother look at Ryo, who was wandering about the house. He needed to say good by now, he was leaving because he had been given a power he didn't deserve, the kage of purity. With a sad face Tyler grabbed his bag and walked over to his young brother.  
"Hi Ty!" Ryo said in elation and hugged his brothers leg but Tyler just moved away.  
"IM leaving Ryo." Tyler said in a monotone voice, "I might not come back."  
"Where are you going?" Ryo asked but Tyler didn't respond he just looked away and began to walk towards the door, but Ryo grabbed his leg.  
"Where are you going?" he asked more insistent.  
Tyler suddenly lashed out at Ryo and smacked him down to the floor. Ryo looked at him through his tears, confused. But Tyler didn't see it, he was already out the door, and out of his life.  
  
FLASH  
  
"Dude, why didn't you tell us about this Ryo?" Rowen asked.  
"Until I saw his armor again it was buried in my mind." Ryo said a little unsteadily, " we cant kill him, I know he has been subverted to do whoever bidding we need to free him."   
Ryo looked like he was at the breaking point so he excused himself and left the room. Ami watched him go with worried eyes, then something inside of her told her to follow him so she got up end went after him leaving the other sailors and ronins discussing what they could do about Tyler.  
  
Ryo was at the front of the Temple grounds looking down at the a city without power, when he heard footsteps behind him. He wheeled about only to see Ami.  
"Did you want to be alone?" she asked.  
"Nah, I just...needed some fresh air." He said as he turned back the city and leaned against the small stone wall in front of him. Without a word Ami sat on the wall next to him.   
"I want to thank you." She said.  
"For what?" Ryo said, he had forgotten he saved her earlier that day.  
"For saving me from that creep- err I mean your brother." She said a little embarrassed.  
Ryo hadn't even heard her, he was lost in his memories of Tyler.  
"Ryo, are you ok?" Ami was concerned now.  
"Its just that..." his voice was shaky, " all this time I thought he was dead, and now he comes out of nowhere..."   
Ami pulled Ryo into a hug as the flood gates of healed back emotion broke. After Ryo stopped they still remained in the hug, contempt to be in each others arms. When they finally broke the embrace Ami and Ryo got lost in each others eyes. As they stared at one another their lips drifted closer...and closer. Ami's eyes flutter shut as they got so close that they could feel the others breath. Their lips were almost touching now, when...  
"Ryo! Rowen burst out of the door we think we found a way to get your brother back!" with that Rowen ran back inside.   
By that time Ami and Ryo had long sence separated, Ami now walked back to him and threw her arm around him.   
"Later." She whispered, and walked back inside with Ryo in a tow. Neither one said anything, but they both felt like they had known each other before.  
  
"So what's your plan?" Ryo asked open to suggestions.   
"Its actually quite simple." Rowen began, "We have to weaken Tyler enough for sailor moon over there to get a shot at him with her moon healing powers or whatever it is she does."   
While the sailor scouts tries to hold in their laughter Ryo nodded and said that it would work.  
  
TIDAL BLADE CUT!!!  
  
The roof to the sacred fire room was suddenly torn asunder above the group as icy water mixed with shards of ice tore through it. Everyone looked up to see Iceblaze floating above them.  
"How nice to see you again sailors, fro the last time!" he said in a cruel tone," as for you ronins if you interfere you will face my wrath!"  
"we'll see about that!" Ryo yelled, "ronin warriors, TO ARMS!"  
  
ARMOR OF WILDFIRE...TAO JIN!!!  
ARMOR OF THE TORRENT...TAO SHIN!!!  
ARMOR OF THE HALO...TAO CHI!!!  
ARMOR OF HARDROCK...TAO GIN!!!  
ARMOR OF THE STRATA...TAO INOCHI!!!  
  
Serena looked at the other sailors who nodded.  
  
COSMIC MOON POWER!!!  
MERCURY STAR POWER!!!  
MARS STAR POWER!!!  
JUPITER STAR POWER!!!  
VENUS STAR POWER!!!  
  
"Try this!" Iceblaze shouted ,  
ARCTIC WIND!  
A powerful blast if icy wind froze half the sailors and ronins to the ground.  
"I cant move!" Kento cried.  
Ryo's armor began to let off flames and he jumped out of the ice and swung both of his katana's at Tyler who blocked them with his battle scythe. Below the ronins and sailors had freed themselves from the ice.  
"Ryo we've got to keep him still!" Rei and Lita yelled.  
Tyler swung his scythe at Ryo who barley dodged. I need a distraction. He thought. Just then Sage was ready to provide a distraction. Sage had moved behind Tyler and was ready to attack. He lifted his sword above his head as light danced off of the long blade.  
THUNDER...  
he swung the sword to his right, streams of lightning trailing off of it.   
BOLT...  
he brought the blade to a ready position, green lightning now coming off the edges.  
CUT!!!  
He swung the sword unleashing a deadly thunder bolt at Iceblaze, who dodges it but still was weakened by the near miss. Before he could recover Ryo came up behind him, grabbed his arms and pulled them back, restraining him.   
"Let go!" he yelled and struggled against Ryo's hold.  
"Not today!" Ryo said back, "guys NOW!"   
all the ronins had gone through firing at Ryo in or around someone before so they didn't hesitate.  
ARROW SHOCK WAVE!  
THUNDER BOLT CUT!  
SUPER WAVE SMASHER!  
IRON ROCK CRUSHER!  
  
Just before the attacks smashed into Iceblaze Ryo kicked Tyler forward and jumped high into the air, lifting his now connected swords above him.  
ARMOR OF WILDFIRE...FLARE UP, NOW!!!  
His attack combined with the other ronins slammed into Iceblaze sending him into the ground, unconscious  
"Sailor moon now!" Mina said seeing the opportunity.  
"Right. " Serena nodded and got out her wand.  
MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!!!  
Gold light shot out of silver crystal on the wand rushing through Tyler and sending black evil sprits out of him. When it was all done Tyler lay on the ground, unconscious but cured of the evil that was controlling him. Ami smiled and was about to walk over to Ryo when the already dark sky suddenly turned the darkest shade of black. Thunder rolled in the distance but no lightning was seen.  
"Careful everyone its not over yet." Darian called.  
"You are better than I thought..." A voice said evily.  
"Who said that?" Rei and Mina said in unison and Ami scanned around with her computer.  
"Show yourself!" Ryo shouted into the night air.  
"Over there!" Ami called brining everyone's attention to a man emerging from the shadows.  
He was clad in all black armor that emanated an aurora of pure evil. On his back were two twin scythe's (think Sandrock), his helmet showed no face beneath, only two red glowing eyes.  
"I am Nightshade, ruler of the dark realm." He said in a low voice.  
"What do you want with us?" A Pissed off Kento said now free of the ice.  
"My boy, whoever said I wanted you?" everyone fell silent, "I've come to this pitiful planet because of the great quantity of energy that is stored in humans. Its like farming, when the energy is full you harvest." He laughed maniacally and drew his sythe's, "and I have come to harvest."  
"Let you steal the earth's energy, I don't think so!" Serena broke into her speech, "I am sailor moon the champion of justice! And on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"  
"If you want their energy you'll have to go through us!" Ryo shouted and whipped out his swords.  
"Fine." Nightshade narrowed his eyes, "We'll do this the hard way"  
A black portal opened behind him and everyone went to a battle ready position.  
SOUL REAPER!  
A hand of black fire shot out of one of his scythes so fast no one had time to react. The hand flew through the air and strait into Ami.  
"AAA!!!" Ami cried out in pain as her essence was ripped out of her and flew into the portal, which immediately closed.  
"Ami!" Ryo dropped both his swords and ran to her lifeless body, "Ami no..."  
Ryo cradled her in his arms, everyone else was stunned into silence. Ryo looked up, all the rage, anger and sorrow overwhelming him.  
"You'll pay for this..." his and the other ronins armor began to glow, "ILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"  
All the other ronins power shot into Ryo, fire spinning in his eyes.  
ARMOR OF INFERNO...TAO JIN!!!  
Ryo's armor exploded off of him and spun around him in white streams until fire consumed his whole body wrapping it in the Armor of Inferno. White blaze transformed into black blaze and jumped out of the shadows letting Ryo draw the swords of ferver. Without a second though Ryo charged Nightshade.  
  
** Will Ryo be able to defeat the evil Nightshade? And what has become of Ami, Is she really dead or can she be rescued. Look for the next chapter of A Legend Come True! **  
  
A.N./ Arnt I mean?   



	4. Ami alive?

A.N./ sorry it took so long, my cozen just died from cancer so you can imagine that writing isn't on the top of my priority list right now. Anyway heroes chapter four.   
  
  
  
A Legend Come True: chapter 4  
  
-last time-  
  
"AAA!!!" Ami cried out in pain as her essence was ripped out of her and flew into the portal, which immediately closed.  
"Ami!" Ryo dropped both his swords and ran to her lifeless body, "Ami no..."  
Ryo cradled her in his arms, everyone else was stunned into silence. Ryo looked up, all the rage, anger and sorrow overwhelming him.  
"You'll pay for this..." his and the other ronins armor began to glow, "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"  
All the other ronins power shot into Ryo, fire spinning in his eyes.  
ARMOR OF INFERNO...TAO JIN!!!  
Ryo's armor exploded off of him and spun around him in white streams until fire consumed his whole body wrapping it in the Armor of Inferno. White blaze transformed into black blaze and jumped out of the shadows letting Ryo draw the swords of ferver. Without a second thought Ryo charged Nightshade.  
  
-From last chapter-  
  
Nightshade saw him coming and brought up his scythes, giving a little under the powerful blows Ryo was delivering. Nightshade countered Ryo's attack by doing a backflip into a wall and vaulting off of it launched his own attack.  
"CRIMSON TIDE!" he screamed and sent a massive wave of fire into Ryo before he could block it. The fire swirled around Ryo and all at once was absorbed into the armor of Inferno, super charging him.   
Ryo opened his eyes fire now in them like never before, he jammed the swords of ferver together at the base.  
" Rage of INFERNO!!!" Fire lanced off of the blades rushing toward Nightshade who raised his scythes to block it. Although nightshade was ready for the block he wasn't ready for the sheer power of Ryo's attack which threw him back through three building walls before launching him into the sky and leaving him to fall.   
"Ill be back!" he screamed and teleported back to his realm, taking Tyler with him before he hit the ground.   
The supercharge that Ryo had inadvertently received from Nightshade was used up in the attack and the armor of inferno immediately faded off. Ryo turned around and collapsed fading into his sub armor the ronins ran over to Ryo and helped him walk over to Ami. Serena was sobbing into Adrian's chest over Ami while Lita, and Rei were performing CPR, Mina was left to try and calm down Serena but was trying not to cry herself. Ryo wiggled out of Rowen's and Sage's support, knelt beside Ami watching Lita and Rei work. Abruptly Ami coughed and inhaled sharply, Serena stopped crying and was about to jump on Ami and give her a hug but Darian held her back because Ami was still unconscious. Everyone sighed relief.  
"Come on we need to get her in a bed." Rei said and lead everyone into the living room in front of her room. Rowen, who was carrying Ami, because Ryo was too existed, lay her on Rei's bed. And walked back out.  
"We should keep watch on her in case she wakes up." Rowen suggested.   
"We should also pair up, in case he has any cronies he wants to sick on us." Mina added.  
"Ill take first watch." Sage volunteered.  
"Ill pair up with Sage" Rei said and they both went through the door and sat next to Ami's bed.  
"We should try to get some sleep." Ryo yawned and promptly fell asleep against the wall.  
"Ill keep watch." Darian said because he was closest to the door, Serena had already fallen asleep on hi shoulder. Everyone else dispersed around the room and either talked quietly to each other or tried to get some rest, after all it was about 1:00 AM.   
Rei stared at Ami lying unconscious on her bed , although she and Ami were more opposite than most she was still her best friend, and she was worried about her. She glanced at Sage to see him back in his normal clothes, sitting crossed legged with his eyes closed. Rei silently got up and moved beside him waiting until he opened his eyes to say anything.  
"Meditating?" She asked.  
"I was just trying to find out where that creep went." Sage said and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Maybe I can help," Rei offered, "I specialize in that kind of stuff."  
Sage smiled and knelt in front of her as Rei did the same, Sage then held both of her hands in his making Rei blush slightly. Sage and Rei both closed their eyes and concentrated all distraction around then disappeared as their minds entered a universe parallel to their own. Everything faded and became a bluish fog that surrounded them.  
  
"Where are we?" Rei asked looking around only to see nothing.  
"I don't know, but don't let go of my hand or we'll both be lost in this void." Sage said looking around.  
Rei silently complied by holding his hand a little tighter, not minding at all. Sage leading the way, they began to walk in what seemed like every direction at once. Colors swirled around them like mist as they walked, until they reached what looked like a giant bubble, and inside was...Ami! Rei nearly let go of Sage's hand but Sage held her back.  
"Be careful, I can sence traps all around this place." Sage said as he looked around.  
Rei stopped for a moment and took a look around also sensing the traps that Ami's own mind had created to protect itself.  
"How are we going to save Ami if we cant get to her?" Rei asked a little distressed, it was then that Sage noticed that there was a symbol, barley noticeable, on the sphere that surrounded Ami. It was the symbol of virtue.   
Ryo drifted through a dreamless sleep, Kento was on watch duty and Lita was there with him making sure he didn't fall asleep on the job, even though she was sound asleep with her head on Kento's shoulder anyway. When Kento noticed this he gently propped her upright against the wall so no one would think he was taking advantage of her or anything.  
Ryo blinked a few times then decided he could use some more sleep, but his eyes snapped open when he saw Sage appear in the doorway and motion for him to come in. Ryo quietly got up so he wouldn't wake anyone and went into the bedroom where Ami still lay unconscious.   
"What's up?" Ryo asked when he saw no change in Ami's condition.  
"Rei and I think we can bring Ami back, but we need your help." Sage said quietly and looked to Rei.  
"Sage and I went searching for Ami's contiousness and found it, but we couldn't bring her back because of you, the symbol of virtue is around the trap she's caught in so only you can help her."  
Ryo was silent for a moment as he took all of this in.  
"So what do you want me to do?" Ryo asked.  
"Were going to send you into Ami's mind to see if you can help her." Rei said flatly.  
Ryo was about to ask how but decided Sage and Rei knew what they were doing and when into the room shutting the door as he went in.  
  
-outside-  
  
wildfire Nightshade thought as he peered at the Temple from the bushes, you have only seen a glimpse of my true power, now I will make you feel my wrath TEN FOLD!  
Drawing his twin shotels Nightshade vaulted into the air, black fire gathering on the edge of the blade.  
"FEEL THE WRATH OF THE UNFIRE!" he screamed.  



End file.
